go_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Dungeons Class Barbarian
Barbarian Barbarian Primary * Rage - You can activate rage mode. ** During this, you gain extra damage and take less damage on physical attacks. ** Rage ends when you go unconscious or if your turn ends and you failed to attack something. ** You can choose to end Rage mode as a bonus action ** Rage only lasts for around 1 min. If used all 1 min Raged, you lose rage mode and lose a turn due to exhaustion. * Feral Instinct - Gain Advantage in initiative rolls. * Extra Attack - You gain an extra attack. ** You can select a different target or hold it to use another time during the round. ** If unused until next turn, you lose the extra attack. * Reckless Attack - You stop caring about defense and hit a target. ** This target needs to be in range and cannot dodge or block the attack. ** After this, even if missed, your AC is cut in half until you are able to re position yourself. Barbarian Secondary * Brutal Critical - When you roll a successful critical, You add an extra damage dice to your total damage. * Relentless Rage - Rage lasts longer. When you reach 0 HP while raging, you gain 1 HP and don't go unconscious. * Primal Path - Chose how your rage is shaped ** Ancestral Guardian - Draw power from ancestors. *** After attacking a target, you can summon a spirit warrior to attack the same target on the next turn. **** Spirit Warriors have the same damage as you and will disappear if got hit. **** Can stack with multiple targets. 1 spirit warrior per target. *** If a spirit warrior is present, you can command it to protect a creature as long as it's not you. **** The creature takes half damage and the spirit warrior disappears. **** The attacker takes the other half of it's damage as it's own damage ** Berzerker - Violent rage allows you to enter Frenzy state. *** You can choose to attack as a bonus action. *** You can counter attack someone who hits you in melee range. *** You can't be charmed or frightened. *** You can use your action to frighten a target with your presence. **** Target needs to be able to see or hear you. ***** Target must succeed a WIS saving throw 10 + your Mental Resistance modifier ***** If target fails, they will be frightened until you can no longer be seen ***** If target succeeds, you can't try this again on the same target ** Storm Herald - Able to harness and materialize the rage within. *** You have a magical aura around you while you rage. You can chose 1 environment only. Typically an environment that you are very familiar with. *** You can also choose to move the aura to surround another creature **** Desert ***** All creatures around you take fire damage each turn. ***** You gain resistance to fire damage. ***** You can set something on fire. **** Sea ***** All creatures around you take lightning damage each turn. ***** You gain resistance to lightning damage. ***** You can electrocute something **** Tundra ***** All creatures around you take ice damage each turn. ***** You gain resistance to cold damage. ***** You can freeze something ** Totem Warrior *** You gain a Spirit Animal. You must be wearing a physical totem with that animal. *** You are able to communicate with the animal chosen. *** If the animal isn't listed above, then you can chose the closest beast representing the one you chose and gain the same skill set. **** Bear ***** Resistant to physical damage. ***** You gain advantage on Brute Force checks. ***** Creatures around you gain disadvantage on their attack rolls. **** Eagle ***** Able to dodge. Take half damage if successful. ***** Advantage on Perception checks. ***** You are able to fly during the duration of your rage. **** Elk ***** Increase movement speed to next tier. ***** Advantage on Athletics checks. ***** Headbutt as a bonus attack which will prone the enemy. **** Tiger ***** Increase damage. ***** Advantage in Acrobatics checks. ***** Increase your attack range by jumping to the target. **** Wolf ***** Allies have advantage on attack rolls within your range.. ***** Advantage in Stealth checks. ***** Howl to give allies +2 attack bonus. Back to main page